1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electron logic devices and, more particularly, to an electron logic device which converts 16-bit parallel output signals derived from a Resolver-to-Digital Converter (RDC) into A-B serial output pulses compatible with an Encoder driver to conduct position-feedback control and substitute for a microprocessor to thereby contribute to simplifying the entire converting system.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor transfers electrical energy into mechanical energy to supply power for various mechanical loads which commonly present as variable motion and positioning motion. Such a motor is generally equipped with a Position/Velocity Detector to detect the position and velocity hereof. Typical forms of conventional Position/Velocity Detectors are Encoder and Resolver wherein the former meets a request for relatively higher resolution and facilitates enhancing the control precision while a latter performs relatively lower resolution, yet presents better noise immunity and requires less cost.
An (incremental) Encoder outputs two sets of quad waves with 90 degrees phase difference mutually during the rotation of a motor, as shown in FIG. 1. Subsequently, a microprocessor figures out the rotational angle data of the motor shaft by calculating said square-waved signals with the circuit thereof and the velocity of the motor is further determined through differentiating that rotational angle data.
Differently, a Resolver outputs two sets of AM modulating signals with 90 degrees phase difference mutually by the reluctances of its mover and stator, as shown in FIG. 2. The waveform thereof consists of fundamental frequency with excitation signals and sinusoid containing position data. Then an analog circuit in the Resolver analyses the position data form those carrier signals to derive feedback signals as shown in FIG. 3 to the motor.
From the above-mentioned, deficiencies of the conventional converting technique may include:
1. the circuits of the traditional converting system may occupy significantly large layout area;
2. the traditional converting system may lack of expandability;
3. the traditional converting system may only suit with certain types of drivers and therefore lack of elastic applicability; and
4. the traditional converting system requires a microprocessor that inevitably increases the cost and the complexity the entire system.
Thus, the traditional design of a converting system may be uneconomical and therefore a need exists for an advanced and improved converting system. In view of such a need, the Inventor who has plenty years of experience in circuit technology herein disclose a novel device to eliminate said defects and improve the utility.